battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anecdotes
We've all had those events in games that were just so awesome, horrible, or otherwise memorable that they bare repeating. So, I made this thread so we can share our stories in Battlefield.Zealot Guy 00:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I sectioned out each thing. Zealot Guy 22:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, but don't take out the forum header. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Total Backfire Okay, so I'm playing on Laguna Presa Conquest. It's a small game right now, both teams have only 6 players. As of yet, I've been having a horrible dry spell. I've been sucking at the game, but you wouldn't know unless you've played with me in the past few days. Well, most of this game there's been this Assault with C4 who's made a habit of running up to my light tank and suiciding himself to destroy me. I'm mad, and I'm not having fun. So, I see this guy run into my main base and I chase after him. I make it to the drive way and notice some anti-tank mines. I then hear the sound of a tank's engine kicking on. So, I run back to the mines and aim my cross hairs at them. The stolen tank drives over it, I shoot the mines, and then glorious explosion. I felt a little better. Zealot Guy 00:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Direct Impact Hah, funny! I remember once, on Panama Canal. I was in a T-90 at the factory, which was being captured by the US team. So I went to check it out and I see this one little soldier back towards the side loading dock and I fired the main cannon. it was a headshot. And I could see his body flying away! It was hilarious! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Watch the Treads This one happened some ago but it was great. I was playing on Atacama Desert Conquest with one of my friends. We originally joined the game in a squad of 4, but the squad was split up. Two of us on America, other two went Russian. So, we rolled with it and tried to kick each-other's asses. Well, I know those other guys' play style. They were going to try to steal our Apache. So, I'm driving my Abrams and I notice our helicopter isn't in the sky. With my friend in the gunner seat, we decide to head to the main base and see what's up. As we approach, we notice a fire-fight inside the base. We turn left and move up the side of the American base. Our helicopter is still on the pad, so while looking around, I drive right through a fence and then head a scream of death. Yes, I accidentally ran over someone. But not just anyone, I ran over my saboteur friend. Whoopsies! Zealot Guy 03:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Timing XD That's awesome! A friend once told me that this happened to him (ie: this isn't my story). He was once a again on Panama Canal on Conquest. He had taken a Quad Bike and was on the Factory/Train Yard side. So he was just going along and there was someone else headed straight for him on another Quad. They both get out simultaneously and the Quads hit one of the big piles of rumble and launched over it. Both hit the other player. It was just great. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Heavy guns, Heavy casualties ^Good stories! My favourite was on Nelson Bay Rush, and after losing the first base my entire team quit, so me and my friend were the only defenders left. So we fall back to the military base, but huge lag causes me to end up by the .50cal machine gun in front of the base. So i man that, and my friend mans the other gun on the defender's right. But the whole enemy team does a bloody banzai charge down the road towards me. 12 kills in 5 seconds! Next time they spawn, I place a load bit of C4 on the bridge over the frozen river, and then leg it as my friend and this one guy who joined us pin the enemy down on the bridge. You can guess what happens next! HeatedPeteTalk 11:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Blind Ignorance How's this one for blind ignorance (sorry about the length). I was playing on Isla Inocentes Onslaught, and we were taking A with me in a Blackhawk. However, as the Havoc appears, I accidentally turn the helo around, smash the tail into the Havoc and get two cheap kills. However, this one level one n00b joins the game, as I get killed by this cheating Red with an RPG who was parachuting down above my helicopter. So, i respawn, as the n00b decides to take the blackhawk. I (and my teammate) tell him over the mic "don't get in that helo! We need it." But the n00b just gets in the helo, takes off without us, and as all new players do, holds R2 down too much, flips the helo backwards, and crashes. Then, the guy gets out a microphone and shouts "I am the only guy who knows how to fly a helicopter. I am a trusted user on the Battlefield Wiki and so i know the tactics of flying!" So I reply "Well, I am an admin on that wiki, and I know the trusted user scheme. Waht's your username then?" He replies "Ultimate Bad Company Man" "You are a fraud. There is no username that matches that on the BF Wiki, and so you can't even be a trusted user without a username!" He quits soon after. HeatedPeteTalk 20:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my God, LOL! What a fail! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20 :26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Radioactive Wookies So my friend Terry and I are playing conquest on Arica Harbor. We've been doing good for quite some time, so we decide to start screwing around. Terry goes Assault with his Tracer Darts and I go Engineer with my Carl Gustav. We perch up high and start shooting darts at enemy snipers. He tags one atop of a construction building. I get lock and fire a high arc. The rocket goes up, sharp turns down, and nails that sniper. Terry and I were hysterical. Then, I got some mail!Yes, I'm such a noob. Zealot Guy 22:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, I can imagine that would be alot of fun! Them wookies shouldn't be so radioactive in the first place. :) PresidentEden78 01:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : That's one of the great things about the tracer dart. My best story with a tracer dart was when i (accidentally) this sniper, and as i fired an RPG, he dives down to avoid the missile (which still tracked him), and lands in the middle of another group of snipers, with the RPG plummeting towards him! HeatedPeteTalk 16:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I wanna try that now! 01:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm the Goddamned Batman You know Batman, right? Hell, everyone knows Batman! Especially his crazy move where he swoops down and kicks people on the head. Well, I did that in BFBC2. Friends and I were playing on Isla Inocentes Rush offence. The game just started, so my squad jumped into the Blackhawk and we take to the sky. I usually jump out of the chopper and paratroop down, and this time was no exception. But this time was a little different. I managed to jump out near the rear of the island, directly above the mounted Kornet, as well as the guy using it. I steered myself toward it and landed directly on the poor sap, and shanked him. Zealot Guy 12:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and another related story: This is the same map, Isla Inocentes on Rush, but now I'm on defense. The attackers have been giving us a run for our money, but not by being good. We lost 3 of the first 4 M-Coms to C4, and now we're on the final stage. The UAV is flying toward us, and it's pretty low. That's when I notice it. The UAV is covered in C4. Son of a bitch. I run to the Hind as it's getting ready to take off, and sit myself in one of the jump-seats. We fly over the enemy's UAV station, and I parachute out, preparing for some revenge. Unfortunately, I was spotted as I came down, and was shot right out of the air. Whatever. So we're fighting some more and the UAV comes back! More C4 attached, it flies right onto Bravo and destroys it. That's it, it is on like Donkey Kong. I run to the Hind and take the pilot seat. This time, however, no one else is coming with me. I take to the sky and fly directly to the enemy UAV station, and parachute out. The C4 Assault looks up and sees me, but it was too late for him. I land right on his stupid head and jam by blade into him, snatching his dogtags right of his neck. I turn to his wookie friend on the UAV console and give him a similar treatment; dumb son-of-a-bitch never knew what hit em'. Oh, it felt good. We lost the battle soon after I got my vengeance. Their bullshit tactics were the only reason they won. They may have gotten that little Rush Winner Pin, but I've got 2 fresh dogtags, still stained with blood, to add to the trophy case. Zealot Guy 12:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, nice! I've never tried parachuting out and knifing someone, but it sounds very satisfying! Good job getting your vengance on those bum-rushing peices of shit with their UAV bomb. They desserved it for a noob tactic like that, even if that base is impossible to attack. PresidentEden78 15:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, you think planting C4 on the UAV is cheap? Well, I once sat on top of the UAV to go and plant C4 on an enemy M-COM. Didn't work, but would have been funny SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Follow the Leader I was playing a match of Squad Deathmatch at Isla Inocentes. I was just starting to love the M14 so I started to use it. After using to kill 10-15 people, all my squad mates spawned with M14s! Of course, we won the match by a large amount :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 18:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Killing Spree! Killing Frenzy! Running Riot! Rampage! Untouchable! Invincible! 63 kills with the AEK-971 with a 4X Rifle Scope and Marksman Training on Nelson Bay Conquest. I was on FIYAH! Sadly, we still lost as the US (the team that usually wins since Russia has to parachute in - at least in my experience so far) Get the naming reference though? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 16:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No time for dying! So a new game starts on Arica Harbor Conquest. I spawn Medic as I usually do and take a gander at my team. My squad of 2 other bros, my medic apprentices, spawn as medic as well. As we storm down the road to Charlie, I notices that us three are the only medics on the team. We are going to have our work cut out for us. Game start, we capture Charlie, Russia gets Alpha. We fight over Bravo. Our starting tickets of 300 and 300 start ticking away. We get to work. I am telling you right now that this was ''the most hectic battle I have ever been in. And I've logged well over 400 hours of game play. The entire team is moving like a mob. Medkits and ammo are all over the place. I am getting heal points up the ASS and we are reviving EVERYONE. Game draws to a close. I check the score. My team has 250ish tickets, enemy is at 20. I. Jizzed. My pants. Took the ace pin just shy of 10,000 points and my two boys got 8000ish and 7500ish. Damn right we got the gold squad. Zealot Guy 20:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me but what the fuck are you doing? Playing to conquest at Panama Canal. Everything is pretty normal, I'm on the Russian team and I have 3 buddies with me. But, around half way through the game, we start losing Delta. Checking the map, I notice that my squad and I are the closest so we make our way over to check out the situation. I get in first and it stops the enemy capture. Therefore, there is only 1 guy. The other 3 join me and we start recapturing the base. We are searching the area, high and low, but we can't find anyone. We assume he must have bugged out so we started going on our way to assist at Bravo. As soon as we leave, we start losing the base again. We go back, search again, nothing. This happens two more times. We know for a fact that there's an enemy inside the capture zone, but, for the life of me, we can't find the guy! One of my buddies spawns back as a Recon and drops some motion sensors. We get a signal. The guy is right next to the flag, it seems. We rush him. No one. Look at the radar, still a dot there. We check the roof, nothing. Middle floor, nothing. Windows, nothing. We are standing right on top of the guy but we can't see him!! Then, I look down, and see something clip through the floor. Yes, this guy, somehow, was under the map and trapped in a small space under the mounted Kord next to the flag. Upon this realization, we are all hysterical. We discover that this guy is a Recon, and he has no way out. Bullets can't penetrate the wall from either direction and explosives do nothing, either. What do we do? We can't leave or he'll capture the base. So, we agree to stay there and try to figure out a way to get him out. My friend, Scott, is up against the wall trying to knife him. I see the enemy Recon clipping through the wall trying to knife back. My Engineer buddy is drilling at the wall. No one is making progress. This goes on for, like, 5 minutes. My Engineer friend say we should try MORE explosives so why not? Scott gets a shit ton of C4 and detonates it to no avail. He keeps trying and our engie returns with anti-tank mines. Why not? He makes a huge pile of anti tank mines and Scott stacks C4 on it. Fire in the hole. The resulting explosion was GLORIOUS. And it killed that pesky Recon! Just in time for the game to end!! God dammit!! Zealot Guy 20:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oblivious I was playing some regular SQDM on Isla Inocentes, when I got killed by an assault guy. Then he ran into that little sandbag bunker on the top of the map, and I also saw his medic buddy spawn there. So instead of spawning on squadmates, as I usually do, I pick the random spawn option in hopes of spawning behind those guys. And, in fact, it worked! I threw a grenade into their little camp, and they yelled "Granata!". I was ready to shoot them to death with the Thompson, but no. They just exploded sitting on their butts. Man, this is why you shouldn't camp that much. kelleroid 13:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The attentiveness of some players is exasperating, isn't it? Blind, deaf, or just plain stupid? This one happened just a few hours ago. I had some free time today before my collage classes so I decided to pop in Bad Company 2 and play for bit. Joined a public game and public squad on Port Valdez Conquest. My squad was made up of two Recons and a Medic. Foolishly, I decided to play Assault for a bit. I spawn in and the squad was all in a group at Alpha making way to Bravo. There was an enemy tank up ahead so we took cover behind a rock. One of the recons stood up to direct mortars at the tank. I popped up, too, to, you know, see what I could see. We both get the crap shot out of us by the heavy MG on the tank and killed almost instantly. I waited for our medic, who when I last checked was right with us, to revive us. And I wait. And then I check out the spawn cam and see our medic, sitting, I shit you not, no more than two meters to the right of our bodies. And he figured it would be a better idea to be shooting and drawing attention to himself rather than revive his fallen comrades. I quit the game right then and there, but not without calling that guy "a fucking disgrace to the medic class." Zealot Guy 22:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC)